


Tour Bus

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Celebrity girlfriend x Non-showbiz boyfriend AU
Kudos: 3





	Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Counterpart of "Sidewalk" :P

"You should take a break, Love."

Sakura turned to her scowling boyfriend who handed a bottle of water to her. "But Dear, there's still a long line outside, I can't keep them waiting."

"Tch. It's nice that you're making people happy with these meet-and-greets, but not at the expense of your health. You're starting to get dizzy, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, I swear." Sakura poked his cheek after taking a swig from her bottled water. "I guess I might have headbanged a little too much onstage earlier, but don't worry about me."

Sasuke only heaved a sigh, stepping aside when a new fan squealed upon entering the room and meeting his girlfriend face to face for the first time.

When they finally returned to Sakura's tour bus, the rockstar ended up sleeping with her head on Sasuke's lap as they began traveling to another state for her show on the next day. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards as he gently brushed her pink tresses with his fingers. 

_ How can I not worry about you when you're always exhausting yourself?  _ He mused. 

His fingers then moved to trace the features of her face – her smooth forehead, the apple of her cheeks, her cute little nose, her plump lips – the ones that he loved kissing. He tried to recall the last time that he was able to spend a downtime like this with her, making him realize how much he had missed her by simply staring at her sleeping form. 

After a moment, Sakura jerked from her position and stared at him, wide-eyed. "D-dear! OMG, how long have I been out?"

Sasuke smirked. "Four hours or more."

But Sakura's eyes widened all the more. "What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why would I wake you up, Love? You were peacefully sleeping."

"Y-yeah, but…I could've maximized that four hours with you."

Sasuke's dark eyes softened at this. At the sight of his girlfriend's troubled face, he pulled her onto his lap and enveloped her in his arms, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear afterwards. "You didn't waste those four hours, Love. You were sleeping on my lap anyway." He chuckled.

The pout on Sakura's face made him pinch her pinkish cheek. "How many weeks do we have until your leave is over?"

"A week and a half," he replied. "Hey, stop frowning. I don't want to remember that face once I go back home."

Lacing her arms around his neck, Sakura murmured, "Will it stay this way when we...when we…"

"When we get married?" Sakura nodded against his neck when Sasuke finished her words. "Even if it stays this way, we'll make it work. We promised we would support each other's dreams while fighting for this relationship, right? How much more when we're already married?"

With a sigh, Sakura tightened her arms around Sasuke. "I can't thank you enough, Sasuke-kun. This is the longest, most tiring, yet the best tour I've ever had."

"How so?"

Sakura suddenly pulled away, hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders. "Are you kidding me? You surprised me that you took a one-month leave for work to join me on tour, proposed to me on the first week, watched me on every show, and cuddled with me every time we're on my tour bus! How could this tour not be the best, my Dear Sasuke Uchiha?" His boyfriend chuckled at her antics, making her bite her lip for she loves it when he laughs so freely in front of her.

"I'm glad then, future Mrs. Sakura Uchiha."

The name caused Sakura to bury her face on his chest, which led to another rumble of laughter from him. And then she asked, "Dear? Can you...stay with me a little longer once your leave ends? I still have 4 months left for this tour before I could return to Konoha and start our wedding planning. So I'm...maybe I'm allowed to be a bit more selfish right now."

Sasuke pondered about it, weighing the pros and cons in relation to his business' status at the moment.

Yet the silence made Sakura anxious. "I-I'm sorry that was too much too ask and—"

"I could stay for another week. I'll be on a work from home setup by then so I could use that time to work while I'm with you here instead."

Sakura pulled away once more, gaping at him in disbelief. "R-really?”

“Yes, Love.” Sasuke tapped her gently on the forehead with his two fingers. 

“I...I can't...I can't believe I'm marrying an intentional, loving, caring, sacrificial, and gorgeous man like you. This is the best tour ever because you're the best, Dear. Do you know that?"

Sasuke's lips formed a smirk while staring at her plump lips. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And she did, with no reservations.


End file.
